The Brawl:my way
by pat the almighty
Summary: HAHA!my first story!beware mortals.Yeah,the stories kinda ending,Why?Oh Ill tell you why!Shut up!,thats why...
1. Chapter 1

The Brawling begins

A green pipe appeared in a grassy field.

Mario:WHHAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Luigi:WhooooHOOOOOO!(they both shot out of the pipe)

Mario:oww,alright Send-a Peach through.

A beutiful woman gently floated out of the warp pipe.

Peach:Oh ,This Place is beutiful!

Luigi:Yeah,But were the first ones here.

Suddenly a large turtle got stuck in the pipe.

Mysterios voice:Dad get out!

Bowser:I Cant!

Jr:Hold on,...

A Blast of brown paint pushed bowser out.

Bowser:ahhhhhhh!

Bowser Jr. and daisy both climbed out.

Daisy:Alright Yoshies!

7 Yoshies erupted out of the pipe and immediatly went out in search of fruit.

Mario:Well Im taking a nap.Wake me when the author gets here.

WHHOOOOOOOOSSSHH!

Luigi:HOLY SHIT!

3 aircraft landed infront of the hill.

Fox:Hey,guys where are the others?

Peach:There arent any yet.Hey,Whos the red one?

Falco:(sigh)Wolf.

**Man Bummer huh Not very long.Its my first fic.WOOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Brawl:my way

**Disclaimer:I own None of these characters.Nintendo,Konami and Sega owns all of this.I sadly own next to nothing.Except these Cookies,Ha do you have cookies?**

Wolf:Hey ya,retards!Surprised?I aint the only unnoficial newcomer!Waddya have to say about that?

Peach:Aint _is not_ a word.

Jr.Yea,Im here aint I?

Wolf:(insert anime fall here for wolf and peach) So where are the other newcomers ,huh?

Link: Why dont you turn around?

Indeed everyone did turn to see Link,Zelda,Gannondorf,Y.Link and what appeared to be another link and a girl with red hair and an odd pendant around her neck.

Malon:W00T! Team hyrule has arrived!

Gannondorf:We are **not** a team.

Bowser:Hey theres my necklace!

Malon:Ahh shit.

(insert benny hill music)Bowser then chases malon around the field.

Luigi:So whos the **other** link?

Zelda:That one is W-W Link(she pointed at the ship hovering above them)

Fox:Whats W-W stand for?

W-W Link:Gyarr(pirate) It Stands fur the Wind Waker Ya Lily-Livered Land Lubber.

Mario(whispering to luigi)Whats a land lubber?

Luigi:I dont have the slightest idea.

Falco:Whos the other chick?

Zelda:Malon Is a farmgirl who has a crush on **MY** link.

Everyone slowly backs away.

The day started to pass,Bowser had his jewelry(and gone to sleep),Mario & Luigi,Fox and 2 of the yoshies went to sleep under the tree.When...

Falco:Oh , Looks like two UFOs comin in fast.

Jr:AHHH ALIENS!

Falco:I take offense to that.Besides it looks like,like...

Wolf:Spit it out man!

Daisy:Warp stars!(she didnt even look up from her book)

(Up in the sky)

Meta-knight:AHHHHHHH,Kirby how do you steer this thing!

Kirby:WOOOHOOOO, I dont know!

Meta-knight:WHAT?

(down on ground)

Peach:Oh boy.

BOOM,BOOM!

15 minutes two bandaged puffballs and a chocalate bar later

Meta-knight:Ah much better ,Kirby I cant believe you dont know how to fly those things.

Kirby:I just think where I want to go and it takes me there.

Meta-Knight:Oh,cuz I was just followed you.

Suddenly a figure arose over the horizen.

Mario:Who the hell is that?

**Indeed Mario who the hell was that? Find out next chapter! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

The brawl:my way

**When we just left our heros(**Hey!)**er, our uhhhhhh...smashers, yeah!A strange figure had appeared on the horizen.Who is this strange figure you ask?No?Oh,well it was Ash.On with my story!**

Ash:Hey guys!

Peach:great,this dushebag. _She wispered under her breath._

Author:**Hey who are you? Tryin to take my job?**

Narrator:_No, im here to Narrate, as my title might suggest.The big guy said I was needed because of your horrible typing._

Author:**Well, Im Comin in in the 5th chapter,so you can stop speaking in italics.**

_Anyways..._

Ash:So how have you all been?

Mario:Where the hell are the pokemon?

Ash:Uuuuuuummmm,...huh?

Luigi:WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE POKEMON?

Ash:Oh,yea!

_Ash takes out 7 pokeballs from his belt._

Ash:Go Pokemon!

_All the pokemon flash out_

Pikachu:Pi,Pika chu chu PIKA!

Wolf:Whats up his ass?

Mewtwo:He doesnt like being in a pokeball as do **I!**

Ash:But its a masterball...

Mewtwo:I dont care you PRICK!

_Mewtwo then picked up ash and threw him into the sky causing a star._

(In the sky,again)

James:Come on Meowth!

Meowth:NO, I dont want to fight a bunch of freaks!

Jessie:But theres a prize,and we need it!

Meowth:For what?We always seem to afford those robots!

James:Yes,but were short on cash for our sex to...

Jessie:JAMES!Not now!

Ash:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

James:Shit...

_Ash went flying into the ballon popping it,James and Jessie went flying into the sky while Meowth fell to the ground below._

Meowth:DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMNNN!

(Back on the ground)

Pikachu:Pi pi?(What the?)

Jessie & James:Taaake thiiiis!

Meowth:(Whump!)Huh?

BOOOOOOM!

_Meowth gets blasted over to the smashers_

Pichu:Chu!(Look!)

Meowth:AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Mewtwo:Ahh,Fuck.

Bang!_ Meowth hits the ground scatering the smashers but Mewtwo brings them all back_

Gannondorf:who ya be,eh?(hes canadian(look it up(meeeps)))

Deoxys:(yeah hes in here)Meowth:Cat type/normal.Strolls through streets late at night searching for coins and other shiny or valuble objects.

All:Ummmmm...

Deoxys:Pokedex entry.

All:Ohhh.

Jr.Well this is boring.

Yoshi:You said it man i mean where are all the..

WHHOOOSH

_Ness shoots through a prtal with that cool fire behind him._

Bowser:Well,that was anti-climatic

(Mario,Luigi and Falco revealed scores)

Marios sign:8

Luigis sign:8.2

Falcos sign:01

Mario:Falco your sign is upside down.

(Falco flips it revealing a 6.9 somehow)

**Quite a bit longer huh?Well it has to satisfy you now that school has started.**


	4. The first with a title!

**Pat here!I know my chapters are pretty short but this one will be a considerably bit longer.Now enjoy!**

Mewtwo:Dammit, where are the other people?

Plusle:Plu Plu, Plusle!

Mewtwo:Yea, I guess ,but how would we fit the car into the room?

Minun:Mi,Minun nun.

Bowser:Just calm down you Hippie!

Mewtwo:**I** am not a hippie,**Mark Butler **is a Hippie!

Luigi:Look!

_A small blue car thing and a large Spaceship flew over to the group and the orange ships cockpit opened revealing a robot and a red haired knight with a blue one directly behind him._

Marth:TENKECHI TO IRUKAKAN SATARUNAI!

Roy:Calm down man.

Samus:Yeah, I only went about 2,500 mph there.

C.Falcon:Oh, come on you got to take your spaceship!

Marth:I dont care!Samus just had to come and pick us up in her 3000 year in the future ship.Why the hell is there such a time gap in nintendos franchises!

Pat:Cuz...what are you all looking at?

All:A BLUE MEWTWO!WTF?

Pat:This is gonna be my form in my stories,...on a completely unrelated note im changing the format.

Mario:What ,why?

"Because script format is very un-descriptive and is annoying to write and someone reviewed me and said I should switch."Pat explained.

"Wow that is better"Samus commented from her stance on the back of her spaceship as she took of her helmet.

The newcomers were shocked"WTF? Samus is a chick?"

"Well duh."Link retorted.

"You have a problem with girls fighting?"Samus,Peach,Zelda,Malon,Plusle,The pink yoshi,Daisy and Nana yelled.

"Nana,Popo when did you get here?"Fox questioned.

"Plot hole and Pats laziness of a real explanation"Popo explained to everyone

"Anyways,Did anyone happen to notice that box and 3 barrels?"Y.Link said pointing at a cardboard box sitting by the tree and three wooden barrels behind them.

"WOOD ,MUST BURN!"Roy exclaimed as he took his sword of seals to the barrels.

"...?"eveyone thought

"Roys a pyromaniac"Marth said

"Ahh hot,hot,hot!"DK yelled as he broke out of his burning barrel carrying Diddy and Dixies barrels.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"Snake yelled at Roy from is box.

"Sorta..."

"Ahh, scary man!"Kirby yelled as he jabbed a pointy stick at Snake.

"Aahhh,ow ow ,stop you little pink Potato!"Snake yelled as he snatched the stick from Kirby.

Snake then explained how and why he got there, as Ridley arrived in his ship.

"What are you, too lazy to explain how I got here?"Ridley asked Pat as he got out of his spaceship.

"Hm,Yeah pretty much I sorta want to end this chapter as soon as Pit gets here."Pat said between bites of pizza.

At that moment a time-space warp opened up in the sky and a winged guy came down from the heavens ,coughing on the smoke from the smoke machine.

"Alright (Hack) Im here(Cough) can we start (Retarded animal babies)now?"Pit hacked.

"Oh contrare the chapter is ending"Pat stated.

"Damn"

**Well one more chapter up Im thinking of working on my survivor story for a while.**

**POTATO!**


	5. Demonic ninja christmas

**hooray!Christmas is almost here!I saw one of my presents and its ghostbusters 1 and 2 on DVD.Also my wii came two days ago.I dont get to play it though. :( ,Anyways,here comes the christmas chapter of the smash mansion.Also Im well aware that marths dialouge last chapter was made-up japanese(this was written 4 days before christmas,and posted in early feburary)**

"Ah! Four days until christmas!"Link said struggling to wrap the tri-force of power he had stolen from Ganondorf,now reffered to as Gannie, to give to zelda.At that very moment Gannie ran down the stairs

"AHHHH!!!Where is my section of the triforce?"Gannie screamed as he shook everyone by the shoulders one by one, stopping to admire when he shook Stacey

"Ah!Dude youre like 40!Thats wrong!"Stacey yelled as she punched Gannie in the nose

"Never stopped _me_"Pat said walking by

"God,Gannie calm down and drink some eggnog,it has vodka in it!"Luigi said from the couch

Gannie then picked luigi up by the collar and looked straight into his eyes"It was _you_,Wasnt it?"He yelled shaking luigi nearly unconceuos

"Shut up and help with the tree!"Peach commanded Gannie"Get that tinsel on faster!"She yelled whipping Mario and Roy,suddenly shifting her attention to the slowly forming tree

"Seriously,besides Brogan will be here any moment!"Pat said going to the kitchen

"Brogan?Whos that?"Everyone wondered outloud,following Pat

"Where is she,and why in the kitchen?"Sonic asked Pat

"Hmm?Oh,I was getting some cookies,Go to the fireplace and wait for her"Pat said biting the dough head off of a gingerbread man

So after about 2 hours almost everyone had left the fireplace,except for Pichu,Pikachu,Nana,Popo,Ness and Y.Link

"Wheres Brogan?"Ness asked scratching his head

"Pichu?Pi Pichu,Pi!"Pichu wondered

"No we arnt waiting for santa thats not for 4 days..."Y.Link replied as the fireplace roared to life with a blue flash

"Ahh!Demons!"Popo said running in circles

Pat immediatly teleported to the chimney area and said delighted"Ah!That must be Brogan!"

Suddenly an old man with long white hair in a ponytail with sandals and an odd headband popped out from the portal trying to maintain this side of the wormhole.Folowing him a red-haired boy with a large gourd on his back srepped out,then a youthful man and boy in matching green jumpsuits with living eyebrows,A rather plump boy with swirl on his cheeks filled with potato chips,A half-asleep boy with a mini-ponytail,A silver haired man with a mask that covered most of his face,An obnoxios loud mouthed boy in an orange jumpsuit,A shy girl with pure white eyes and dark-purple/blue hair and a boy with matching eyes and long brown hair,A boy with red marks on his cheeks and a puppy on top of his gray coat,a mysterious kid with sunglasses, a boy in a black body-suit with a blond carrying a giant fan trailing him, A blond woman with rather large breasts stepping out of the way to let a red-eyed boy with a black coat patterened in crimson clouds step through,a pale man with several bones jutting out of him followed by a boy with raven hair running out and 3 girls;a blond a pink haired and a brunnete all wrestling screaming things like:'Sasuke-kun is mine!','I will carry the Uchiha clan better than you!' ,and 'Ow!My hair'.The portal was closed as a pale man with long black hair finished his way through as a ten-ten shaped disturbance appeared in the air only to dissapear as fastly as her face did when she was sucked half-way into the smash dimension.

"Dude you brought fighting chicks!"Knuckles said to Pat as Sakura,Ino and Brogan all rolled on the ground squabbling

"huuhh...hold on,...(Closing his eyes)MAYONAIISE!"Pat screamed as brogan fell out of the fight laughing as ino and sakura continued fighting after awhile

"Shouldnt we stop..."Peach said before luigi patted her shoulder"You need to be quiet now"he said,as the girls continued fighting and ripping various articles of clothing

"Hehe,so umm...wheres poochums?"brogan asked dusting herself off.

"Poochums...?"Everyone said when suddenly

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!"howled a wolf sitting about ten feet away

"Poochums!"Brogan said as she ran over and hugged'poochums',normally this would be a good thing,unfortunatly,brogan was wearing herNIFTY POWER BRACELETS!(from wind waker)and 'poochums' eyes were slowly darkening

"Bowrraraooraw"The canine whispered as the imp on its back flew into his shadow as the sword he was carrying glowed(glew?)and he slowly became more humanoid,until a full fleged link was pushing brogan off of him as she was screaming'bishie'Over and over

"Gubba?"Zelda said as another zelda(only better graphics)walked up and said"Dont be so surprised"

suddenly princess ruto came out of nowhere and started ranting"Wait,wait,wait...now we have** 4** links?How am i sopposed to find my fiancee if theyres FOUR of him?"Ruto shouted as the two who knew her hung theyre heads as the other two just backed away"Pat,You need to get rid of ONE of them"

"Hmmm...but wich one?"Pat wondered

"alright,twilight zelda,tetra fuse."Pat said as they became a new zelda called"Super zelda!"Which bassically looked like young zelda with better graphics"But which link?"

"Im the original"Said link(Ocarina of time)

"Im cell-shaded!"Said ww link

"Dude,im a frickin werewolf!"Said twilight link

"Ummm...im cute?"Y.link guessed

"DECISION MADE!"Pat shouted as y.link poofed over to ruto screaming as ruto popped into nowhereness!

"Well ,one less to kill!"Gannie said as he took out a checklist and crossed of B.3(it read)

1.Become ruler of eternity (crossed out but the cross was erased)

2.Kill the hero of time

a.original

b.twilight

c.young (crossed out)

d.Ones from the old crappy games like oracle of seasons

e.freaky cell-shaded one

3.sexalate zeldaand maybe nabooru

"Ahem,hate to ruin the party,but..."Gaara said as the naruto gang waited"are you gonna introduce us?"

"Oh,smashers-ninjas,ninjas-smashers"Pat lazily welcomed

"MORTALS!"Master hand shouted to the well..mortals(no inside voice)"You are lazy and must fight each other too pay for your living!"

"Haha!"Naruto laughed

"AS SHALL THE NINJAS!"

"Grrr..."kakashi scowled at naruto

"TO THE RANDOMIZER!"Master hand screamed as a giant screen appeared and started going through four sets of all the names

Gannie

"Awesome,time to show off"

Akimichi,Choji

"Munch,grmph...Huh?"

Roy

"Meh"

Jiraiya

"Hah,theres no way you can stand up to me!"

Set two(yes,theres two screens)

Luigi

"Ohhhh..."

Hero of twilight

"Ahhh,Fleas!"T.Link said running around itching like mad

Fox

"Heres some flea shampoo"

Temari

"Dammit"

**Dramatic ending!**

**Yep,theres gonna be some fight chapters...maybe in a month or 8.Also,Im thinking about a zelda story about how the ladies cant get enough of link**


	6. Ragnarok!

**Oh no,an update/hiatus/end of story!**

"Well we should probably get around to fighting here soon"Fox said as he was laying on the couch talking to couple of people.

"Its always about you and what you wanna do,what about me?, i have needs too!"Peach shouted as she ran off to her room

"The important thing is you tried"Tsunade said reading the paper and sipping at a meager 2 liter bottle of sake(By sipping ,I mean gasping for air after chugging it for so long)

**"CREATIONS OF NINTENDO!"** an ominous voice boomed as a rift in the space-time whoozawhatzit opened.Suddenly a gigantic japanese man and three multicolored naked chicks were visible in the sky**"It is time to leave, for the real super smash brothers brawl,there shall be aliens and pokemon and diddy kong as well,perhaps even ninjas!"**

"But i thought this was the real super smash bros.?!"Pit shouted,where the hell are we?

"In the mind of a teenage homicidal maniac!"Pat announced

"Who the hell are you anyway?"Sonic shouted

**"In the realm of the gods, I go by the name Shigeru Miamoto!"**

"I am nayru,goddess of wisdom"

"Farore, gaddess of courage"

"Names Din bitches!Goddess of power,mofos!"

The other two ggoddess looked at din

"WHAT? IM A FUCKING GODDESS,SCREW YOU ALL!"Din roared (a din is a loud commotion,by the way)

**"This is the end of all worlds and the beggining of my perfect world!"** Miamoto cackled as a sudden overwhelming light engulfed all


End file.
